Home Alone
by A-KT66
Summary: Allie, Grace, Isaiah, and Brady are staying together while their parents take a two-week trip to Florida when the infamous killers end up in their living room seeking help. Will they achieve in helping the killers or end up with a death wish instead? Read and find out! Summary sucks! It's way better than it looks.
1. Pizza

**Hello and welcome to my new story. FYI, this is a chapter story. Yay! Enjoy!**

**-A-KT66**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pizza

Get togethers with us was always, and I repeat, always interesting. Especially when your parents are out of town and your stuck with your best friend, brother, and his best friend for two weeks. Yea, all of our parents decided to take a 'big' trip to Florida while they left the kids in one house together. How smart are they? Anyways, we were currently arguing over what to have for dinner. And it was about to get nasty.

"But I want pizza!" Isaiah cried. I sent him a disapproving glare. "We had pizza yesterday, and the day before yesterday, and pizza for the last three freakin days," I said in annoyance. Pizza obsessed much? Isaiah huffed. "Okay okay. Calm down. How about we just fix some mac 'n' cheese?" Grace suggested. "Yea, unless you want the house in ruins," Brady snapped. "Well, at least I'm not arguing about what to eat!" Grace spat. "Chill out guys. It's food," I reminded. "Don't start World War III over it." Why were they making such a big deal over it?

Grace rolled her eyes. "You know what? I don't really care what we have. You guys decide." and with that said, Grace walked out of the kitchen. "Pizza it is!" Isaiah whooped. Brady and Isaiah cheered in triumph as I walked down the hall and into my room. "Idiots," I muttered.

When I reached my room, the ginger was sprawled across the bed, her cheeks red with fury. "You look like a tomato, Grace," I commented as I sat beside her. She really did. "Thanks Al," she replied sarcastically. "Someone mad cause she didn't get her way?" I asked. She whacked me in the head with a pillow.

"Take a chill pill, gurl. It's no big deal," I remarked. "I know. They just piss me off so much. Sometimes, I just wanna rip their heads off and feed it-" "Woah! Slow down satan," I stopped the demon from going any farther. Jeez, she really is mad. Her cheeks turned red. "Sorry," she whispered and I giggled. "No biggie. I pretty much wanna do the same thing," I admitted. She laughed and sat up. "Let's go watch a Freddy movie while we wait," she suggested. "You know me so well." She grinned. She knew my weak point. I 'loved' Freddy Krueger. I admit, as his movies progressed, they sucked, but I loved him all the same.

I stood up and ran out of the bed room, down the hall, and into the living room. "You forgot the movie, you blonde!" Grace shouted, coming into the living room. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. I snatched the movie from her hand and started the DVD player. I looked to see which film she had picked. 'Freddy vs Jason.' I grinned. It was my favorite of the series. I put the disc in and grabbed the tv remote. I switched the source to Av2. Then I sat down beside Grace in the recliner and we began watching the horror film.

* * *

**Chapter one is done! Yippee! Peace out peoples and stay awesome!**

**-A-KT66**


	2. Costumes

**Hello and welcome to chapter two! All I have to say is enjoy!**

**-A-KT66**

* * *

Chapter 2: Costumes

"Pizza's here!" Brady announced. Grace jumped up; elbowing me in the face. I grasped my nose. "Ow!" I growled, "Oops! Sorry," she giggled. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. She gave me cheeky grin and continued to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, but that really did hurt. I eventually stood from the comfy recliner, yawned and stretched. I moved towards the kitchen and snatched a slice of pizza from the monsters devouring into. They were eating it like it was their last meal. Weirdo's.

"Slow down, dudes," I said, but they ignored me and continued eating like starving vikings. I rolled my eyes and managed to snag two more slices without loosing a finger. I sat at the bar and ate in silence. I sat, thinking about random things when that oh so familiar 'who gets the last piece?' argument started. Tonights contestants were...give it up for...Grace and Isaiah. Lucky them.

Basically, they would argue for five minutes before Brady or I managed to grab the last piece and eat it. One of them would end up with a black eye for busted lip while Brady and I rolled on the floor. I decided to stay out of this one and let Brady have it. The argument got louder before Grace screamed. "Brady!" "What?" he asked innocently. "I didn't get my ass kicked for nothing. Give me that slice of pizza," the freckled girl ordered. I smirked. Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Isaiah Mullins!

"You want it?" he asked. "Yes," she growled. "You really really want it?" Brady asked again. Oh I knew what was coming. "Yes," Grace replied through gritted teeth. "Okay, you can have it," and he spit a huge glob of chewed up pizza and slobber at her. Her eyes widened and just managed to get out of the way before it hit the wall. I just sat there smirking as the scene unfolded. "Oh my god! You are so disgusting!" she shouted. Brady and Isaiah continued to laugh. "I'm not picking it up," Grace said and stomped out of the dining room. I laughed and followed. But not without adding: "Nice job guys but you have to clean it up,"

I doubt they heard me though. They sure were laughing hard. Grace was in the living room, sitting on the couch with her arms crossed; pouting. "Oh get over it. They're just having a bit of fun," I stated. "Spitting chewed up food at people is not fun. It's entirely disgusting," Grace sneered. "Oh stop being a tight-ass and lighten up," I said. What was up with her today? She was usually so happy and..well not dramatic. "Me? A tight-ass? Get real," she scoffed at the mere idea. "Then stop acting like one," I replied. She scowled then sighed. "I just have a bad feeling. Like something is gonna happen. I don't know what it is, but something is gonna happen. I know it!" Grace explained.

I snorted. That's what was wrong with her? You've got to shitting me? "Nothing bad has happened and nothing will happen, so pull the stick out of your ass and have some fun," I ordered. "Okay, well when something bad does happen, I'm gonna tell you..." "I told you so. We've been down this road before. I get it. Now, let's have some fun!" I encouraged. She sighed. "Okay fine. What do you want to do?" she asked.

Hmm, what to do? What to do? I thought over her question when the light bulb went off. "We could go costume shopping," I offered. Halloween was just next week. She smiled. "Yes! That's an awesome idea! Tell the guys! I'm gonna get my shoes!" she squealed. If there was one thing Grace loved, it was costume shopping. I wondered what she would go as this year. Last year she went as a sexy Minnie Mouse. Yea, she learned never to bet against me again.

I went as the woman version of Freddy Krueger. This year, I was thinking Tiffany. The bride of Chucky. The movies may have been funny and not scary, but she was still pretty cool. Soon, we were all in the car and driving to the Halloween store. Isaiah and Brady were chatting about what they wanted to be and Grace suggested costumes for herself. I just nodded and went along with what she was saying. In hein sight, I really wasn't listening. My mind was elsewhere. Finally, we arrived and Brady and Isaiah parted from us and went to look at costumes for themselves.

Yes, they were old enough. They were fourteen years old and we were 17. We were old enough to separate and besides, we had cell phones. Grace dragged me all over the store till she picked a costume for her self. She was going as batgirl. Yep, really. A downgrade from last year, I suppose. Well, a downgrade for the boys. I thought the costume was awesome.

Now, it was my turn. Grace always wanted to suggest costume ideas for me. I usually declined her ideas though. "I want to go as Tiffany," I announced. She grinned and she pulled me to the serial killer isle. Yes, they had their own isle. They were freakin awesome. They deserved it.

She pulled out the costume pack which contained a black tinted short frilly wedding dress and leather jacket. It also included white stockings, lacy white gloves, and veil. We found my size; large, and went to pick out make-up. We decided on a dark black lip stick and a pale foundation to make it look more realistic. Then nail polish. Black. Of course. After we located the other cosmetics, and found my brother and Brady, we paid for our merchandise and left. The ride home was entirely too long. And the fact that I had a huge headache was not helping. It was like thousands of little people jumping up and down, bouncing against the walls of my skull, screaming at the top of their lungs in my head, that's how bad it was.

Grace insisted that we try on our costumes when we arrived, but I was beat. All I wanted was sleep. I merely walked to my room, removed my shoes and pants and climbed into bed; forgetting the rest of the world and falling into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Done! R/R! I'm out peace!**

**-A-KT66**


	3. Crash

**Hello and welcome! Chapter three up! :-P**

**-A-KT66**

* * *

Chapter 3: Crash!

_Crash_ I sat up in bed. "What tha?" I whispered. "Probably just Isaiah or Brady," I reassured myself. I laid down again. _Smash _There it was again! I groaned irritably and rolled out of bed. _Clash _Again and again. What was making that noise? Some of us actually want sleep, thank you.

"Oomph! Watch it!" A man shouted. "Sorry sweetie," a more feminine voice apologized. A rather, annoying feminine voice apologized. I put a questioning look on my face and tip-toed to the entrance of the living room. I poked my head in and my mouth hit the floor. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming.

In my living room was Chucky, Tiffany, Freddy, Jason, and Michael. My eyes widened as the realization of having five crazy, infamous killers in my house. I practically ran into Isaiah and Brady's room and dragged them into my room. "What are you doing?!" Isaiah yelled. "Shut the hell up!" I hissed at them. "Wake up Grace," I ordered. "Why?" Brady asked. "Just do it!" I barked. I went to the door and put my ear against it.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tiffany asked. "No," Freddy replied. "Maybe we should check the house?" Tiffany offered. They said no more after that, but I heard foots steps. I started freaking out. What would happen if they found us? "Hide!" I hissed. "Where? There isn't any places," Isaiah said. "Go out the window!" I ordered and they bounced up and down in excitement. Of course they did. They opened the window and they climbed out. "Allie, what's going on?" Grace asked. "Freddy, Jason, Michael, and Tiffany are in the house. We have to hide," I explained quickly. Her eyes widened. "You have to be shitting me? For real?!" she asked. I nodded. "Now go!" I ordered.

She climbed out the window. But when she got out, the door started opening. My breath hitched and I climbed under the bed. They came in. "Nobody's fucking here. Happy?" Freddy growled. "No somebody's here. I can hear her breathing," a sixth voice said. Creeper was here too?! What's up with that? 'Please just go away. Please.' I silently begged. I was shaking like a shaved chihuahua on a cold winters day.

You have no idea what was going through my mind right now. "Come out, come out wherever you are," Creeper laughed evilly. He checked the closet. I whimpered when he came towards the bed. "She's so close I can practically taste her," Creeper purred. He got down to lay on his stomach and peered under the bed. He grinned from ear to ear. "Found you," I screamed and kicked him in the face. I hurriedly crawled out from under the bed space and bolted out of my room. "I love a good race," I heard Creeper say. I ran to the front door and unlocked it. Either Freddy or Creeper got the chance to slice my back. I cried in pain and ran out the front door and down the drive way. "Grace! Isaiah! Brady!" I screamed.

"Allie! Is that you?" Grace asked as she came around the house. They're safe. A weight was lifted off my shoulders. She ran into my arms. Isaiah and Brady hooked their arms around our waists. "We have to get out of here," I sobbed. "How can this even be happening? They don't exist," Brady said. That's what's been going through my head. How? When? Why? "Aww, this is adorable," Freddy commented with fake sweetness. "Brady, Isaiah, get out of here. Grace and I will stall them long enough for you to run to the neighbors," I ordered. "But we want to help!" Isaiah cried. "Now is not the time Isaiah! Go! Now!" I growled. They nodded and took off. Dear lord, help me.

"That is so sweet. Letting your brothers go while you fend off the bad guy," Freddy said. "Does he have powers here?" Grace asked. "I'm not sure. From the movies, he only had powers in the dream world," I replied. "Wrong. You see, this isn't our world. So we have powers. All our powers," Freddy grinned. Well, you might as well kill me now. Tough luck. "What are we gonna do?" Grace asked. Hmm, I thought for a second. We COULD risk our lives and get killed and abandon Isaiah and Brady or we could run. Guess which one we chose?

Grace smirked. I knew that smirk. That smirk meant someone was gonna lose their balls. Oh god blessed, Freddy was screwed. I grinned and nodded. We waited for Freddy to get closer. I gave her a thumbs up and she kicked him right in the berries. Freddy grasped his groin and toppled over. We burst into a fit of giggles. Then we ran.

"I've always wanted to do that!" she laughed. I nodded. Shew, that was fun. Now time to find Isaiah and Brady while avoiding the murderers. Just another day in paradise. "Look Tiff," that oh so familiar deep voice of Chucky said. "Yea, wonder where their going?" Tiffany replied. Grace and I smirked at each other. "Oh what are we gonna do? Dolls are after us," I mocked the killer dolls. Oh this was gonna be enjoyable. "I know. We might as well give up now," Grace played along perfectly.

The dolls made their ways towards us, their kitchen knives raised. "Ready? Set hut!" I yelled and ran towards Chucky. His plastic eyes widened and attempted to jump out of the way. Too late! I kicked him across the road. I'm pretty sure he landed Freddy because I heard them both scream curses. I broke into insane laughter. This was way to entertaining. Grace finally drop-kicked Tiffany and we sprinted towards our neighbors. My sides were killing me from laughing so hard, but I couldn't help it. Kicking suppose to be superior killers asses was so witty and awesome.

I was starting to get nervous though. Freddy and the dolls were taken cared of. The ones left was Creeper, Michael, Jason, maybe more killers. Hopefully not. We were already screwed as it is. We've managed to piss off three of them. What were we going to do when we encountered them? I guess I COULD lead Jason around the back and spray him with the water hose. As mean as that seems, I'd rather hurt his feelings, not that he has any that is, then die. To tell you the truth, he may have been a mass murdering zombie type thing, but they can have feelings too can't they? I snorted at the mere thought.

We finally reached our neighbors door. We banged on it loudly till the porch light flickered on and the door opened. "What are you doing?!" Mr. Jones demanded. "We need help! There's..." "There's what?" I couldn't possibly tell him there was fictional killers after us, could I? He' d think I was crazy. "There's people after us! They have..weapons. They tried to kill me!" I cried. "Goodnight Allie and Grace," he went to shut the door. "You don't understand! There is killers after us!" Grace cried. "You better get off my lawn before I call the cops," Mr. Jones warned. "Please. Help us," Grace begged. Mr. Jones sighed. "Okay, come in. I'll call the-" A machete was forced threw his chest. Grace and I screamed bloody murder. Specks of blood splashed on our clothes and face. I could smell the strong metallic of the crimson liquid. Jason removed his machete and let the corpse of Mr. Jones fall limp. Blood flooded the door step.

Grace and I skedaddled out of there very quickly. We were both sobbing hysterically. Mr. Jones may have been a total jerk sometimes but he was still a friend and we practically murdered him. "What are we gonna do?!" Grace wailed. I didn't know. I was pretty sure we were gonna die. I had no idea where Brady and Isaiah were. There was no way we were getting any help, mom and dad were in Florida. I bawled as I ran. I was scared shitless. I had never been so terrified in my life. I had so many regrets in life and so many things I wanted to do. Now, I didn't have that option. I was stuck. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do.

"Grace, if we don't get out of this, I just want you to know that I love you. You will forever be my best friend. Isaiah, I love you so much. Brady, same with you. I'm gonna miss you guys," I cried. Grace clutched my arm. "I love you too," she whispered. We continued running. If we were gonna die anyways, we might as well try. But of course that was cut short. We tripped over our feet and fell on our asses. We scooted back as Jason approached. Michael too. Where'd he come from. Jason had his machete raised and I raised my hand over my head and waited for death. It didn't come. Instead, Jason and Michael picked each of us up. Jason carried me and Michael carried Grace.

We looked at each other and shrugged. What was happening? I have no clue. If it was gonna save me, well I'm all up for it. Hopefully, they will spare us. I'd do anything to live. Anything. Well, when it comes to anything probably not everything, cause there is a few perverts _cough_ Freddy _cough _who would take total advantage of that. Let's just hope God's on our side.

* * *

**Done! Reviews always help!**

**-A-KT66**


	4. I'll Do It

**Hello and welcome! Prepare for Chapter four! :-P**

**-A-KT66**

* * *

Chapter 4: I'll Do It

Jason and Michael carried us back to the house. When we reached our home, they dumped us on the sofa in our living room. I then noticed there was more killers. At least three. Leatherface, Candy Man, and a genie. A genie? Really? "Who's the genie?" Grace asked. I shrugged. Freddy and the dolls were back, looking mighty angry at us. I sent Freddy a charming smirk. He growled at me. I'm in for it. "At least you didn't get drop kicked," I stated. Chucky and Tiffany scowled at us. Grace and I started giggling again.

"Where's my brother and his friend?" I asked. Freddy grinned. "I don't know. Maybe I should go look for them," Freddy suggested. I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Keep your ass seated there, Freddy," I growled. None of them would hurt my brother or Brady. "You should have thought of that before you kicked me," he hissed. "Do you want her to do it again?" I asked. He thought for a second before scowling and covering his groin with his claw and hand. "That's what I thought," I smirked.

The others just sat and watched in amusement. I felt pretty good about myself. "Just wait bitch. Just you wait," Freddy seethed. I smirked. "I'm looking forward to it." I gave him a smug look. I didn't have dreams or nightmares. I don't know why, but I just didn't have them. I didn't take anything either. I always complained about my nights being boring, but I guess now it's a blessing.

"Calm down. We're only here to talk," Candyman stated. I snorted. "Do you have something to say, Allie?" Candyman sneered. "Nope, nothing at all," I replied and crossed my arms over my chest. "Good. Anyways, we need your help," Candyman announced. I raised my eyebrows. Help? They need our help? What happened to trying to kill us? "With what exactly?" Grace asked. "Have you ever heard of Ash?" Candy asked. "I love Ash! He's hot!" Grace replied and I snorted. "Yea right," I commented quietly. "He is too!" Grace defended. "Ash is about as hot as Freddy," I quickly shot back. All the killers laughed except for Grace and Freddy.

Grace soon started laughing too. It's true. Freddy had a pizza face. "Back to business, we to get back to our dimension and to do that, we need the book and Ash," the genie explained. "Um who are you?" I asked. "Djinn. Your wish is my command," the genie informed and I nodded. "But I thought the whole Ash thing was for Freddy and Jason?" Grace asked. This all was so confusing. I knew who Ash was, yes, but he was part of the Freddy comics.

"He has the blood we need to get back to our dimension, princess," Freddy interrupted. "First of all, don't call me princess. Second, you need a book and his blood to get back to your dimension? That makes no sense!" I said. All of this was confusing. "And besides, Ash isn't even in our world," Grace added. "Yes he is. Both him and the book is here," Candy corrected. "Okay, so you need this book and Ash to get back to your world? How did you get here in the first place?" I asked. This was making no sense. These guys were horrible at explaining things.

I heard Michael growl in frustration. I scooted over. The guy could easily kill me. I wasn't taking any chances. "Look, it doesn't matter how we got here. All we gotta do is get this fucking book and Ash and we can get back to our world. Is it really that hard to understand?" Freddy growled in frustration. "You have no idea how you got here do you?" I asked. "No, but this isn't the first time we had to find this book and Ash," Candy informed. Jason, Michael, and Leatherface nodded in agreement. "Wait, how many times have you had to do this?" Grace asked. "At least three." Candy looked at Jason and Michael. That made me laugh. I guess these guys had no sense of direction.

"How do you manage to get lost three other times?" Grace asked. She was trying so hard not to laugh. "And people say women have horrible sense of direction. Obviously they haven't seen killers try to travel," I said. This was just too much and the fact Creeper could be eating my brother and Brady was scaring me. "Watch it little girl," Freddy warned. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Bite me." "Gladly," Freddy retorted. I snarled at him. "Stay back." Freddy only smirked. What a perv.

"Anyway," Candy sent Freddy a warning look. "We need your help in retrieving the book." "And if we refuse?" Grace asked. Freddy grinned viciously. "We'll kill your precious brother and his friend." I froze. They knew my weakness. These guys were evil. Well, of course they were. They were serial killers. I sighed in defeat. "I'll do it."

* * *

**Done! Reviews always help!**

**-A-KT66**


	5. Tired

**Hello and welcome! Here's chapter five. I'll get to writng the next five chapters later. Enjoy!**

**-A-KT66**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sleep

"I told you so," Grace said. I frowned. "Shut up," I hissed, I really didn't feel like dealing with this. She snickered. "Can I have my brother and his friend back now?" I asked. "Of course," Candy said. Creeper brought Isaiah and Brady into the living room. They ran to Grace and I. "He didn't touch you did he?" I asked. "He licked me," Isaiah informed. I snorted.

"Nice, but he didn't hurt you?" I asked again. "I'm fine. We're both fine," Isaiah assured and I sighed. I pulled Brady and Isaiah into a crushing hug. I huge sigh escaped my lips as I relaxed. They didn't get hurt. They weren't hurt. That's all that mattered. Grace wrapped her arms around my back and I hissed. I had totally forgotten about that. I was busy running for my life. "How'd this happen?" Grace asked.

I could practically feel Freddy's grin burning into me. "Yea Freddy, how'd this happen?" I asked with a sneer. "It was a mistake," he defended. "Really? Slicing somebody's back open is mistaken?" I deadpanned. "Yea," he thought about it for a second.

"Bastard," I muttered.

"Bitch."

"Prick."

"Slut."

"I'm not having this argument with you," I hissed and galumph out of the living room. Grace followed. As did Isaiah and Brady. "What are we gonna do?" I asked in hushed tones. "We keep our distant unless they need something," Isaiah offered. Grace shrugged. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening, could it? I rubbed away the tears and stood up.

Grace, Isaiah, and Brady started sniggering. "What is it now?" I snapped. "You aren't wearing pants," Grace giggled. I frowned and shoved past her. I stomped down the hallway and into my room. I slammed the door shut. "Idiots," I mumbled. I pulled off my shirt and pulled on a nightgown.

All I wanted was sleep. That's it, but even that seemed impossible. How could one sleep with a bunch of killers in their house? I guess just like I was. I pulled back the covers and climbed in. I covered myself with my blankets and snuggled deep into my bed. The home phones began ringing. I groaned and reached over to get it. I answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Hello Allie, what's your favorite scary movie?" I screamed and slammed the phone down on the hook. I was not dealing with anymore killers. I rolled back over. Only to see Freddy leaning against the wall. "What are you doing?" I asked. I was tired and I wanted sleep badly. Obviously they didn't like that idea. "Just checking to see if your okay?" Freddy replied with mock sweetness. "Get out!" I hissed. "Night princess," Freddy grinned and disappeared.

"Yea, night," I growled and closed my eyes. Hopefully, my dreams won't start up. That...would be bad.

* * *

**Done! If you guys want the next five chapters, I'm gonna need five reviews. I'll write on them, but I won't post until I get those five. Jk, but do give me some reviews. :-P Luv you guys! Peace!**

**-A-KT66**


	6. Planning and Plotting

**I'm back! So I decided to update because it's three in the morning and I'm bored so I guess I wanted to update. Who knows? Anywho, chapter six is ready for you guys, so enjoy!**

**A-KT66**

**P.s I own nothing But my OC's. I forgot to mention it in the earlier chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Planning and Plotting

I thought maybe, just maybe if I fell asleep, all of my problems with the physos would disappear. Apparently not. Luckily, I didn't have any dreams. The downside to this was getting an ear load from Freddy. The man knew how to grind my gears.

I got out of bed and grabbed a clean pair of clothes. A pair of black jeans and a long sleeve batman shirt. I grabbed a towel and wash cloth then advanced towards the bathroom. I closed the door after me and locked it. I didn't want any peepers. I don't think I could handle horny serial killers.

I turned on the water and let it heat up. I stripped of my clothes and stuck my leg in the water. It seemed warm enough. I stepped in and closed the shower curtain. I sighed in contentment and stood under the blazing water for five minutes, just relaxing; forgetting about the rest of the world.

I finally decided to wash and get out. When I finished, I put on my clothes and brushed my hair. Then I exited the bath room. I padded my into the kitchen. I looked around for Freddy or one of the killers but there was no one. I furrowed my eye brows in confusion. Then I shrugged. I really didn't care where they were. As long as they weren't bothering me.

I got started on breakfast. I planned on making pancakes and bacon. I turned on the radio and began cooking. To be honest, I was a pretty good cook. Not the best, no, but still good. I retrieved the pancake mix, milk; the ingredients and made the batter. I put them on the portable stove and as they cooked, fried some floppy bacon. I was in a really good mood. That was shattered when the news came on.

"Reports of three murders happened last night. The victims, Leslie King, Mark Young, and Jonathan Nathan, were found dead this morning. Their throats ripped out. If you have any information, call-" I switched off the radio. I swallowed hard and rubbed my temples.

"Something wrong?" Tiffany startled me. "Nothing's wrong," I murmured. "Those murders sounded awfully bad," the doll bride giggled. I deadpanned at her. "They did," I agreed. I seriously hated this doll. Forget what I said about her being 'cool.' This chick was crazy. I went back to fixing breakfast, except, I was distracted.

"Where are the others?" I asked. I didn't get an answer so I figured she shrugged. "Tiffany, where are the others?" I demanded. "Jesus, they're in the basement. Calm down," Tiffany said. "Thank you," I replied. "Where's Grace?" Tiffany asked. "It's been forever since I've had female company." The doll thought I was gonna be her friend? "Tiffany, if you think we're friends, we're not," I informed. "You proved that yesterday when you drop-kicked me and my husband," she snapped. "You want me to do it again?" I hissed. This doll was pissing me off. And it just wasn't her voice either. "No," she said quietly. "Then keep your trap shut!" I sneered.

I went back to cooking. "Food!" I shouted when I was done. Brady, Isaiah, and Grace came bounding from their rooms and grabbed a plate. These guys had a serious problem with food. Unfortunately, our special guests decided to join. _Great, just great. _I thought grimly. Freddy took one look at my scowl and smirked. "Morning darling," he greeted with mock sweetness. I frowned. I threatened to slap that irritating smirk off his face.

Why did Freddy have to be such an ass anyway? Someone should really put him in his place. Me? I wish, but that could end up messy and bloody. I grimaced as I imagined me all cut up, bruised and bloodied. That was not a good look for me. Speaking of the psychos in my dining room, I wondered if it was their fault these three innocent people were murdered. I mean, they aren't just famous killers or anything.

"Did any of you go out last night?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of what the answer might be. All the killers looked up. "Why?" Candy asked suspiciously. "Three people were found dead this morning. Their throats tore out," I explained. "Creeper, care to explain?" Djinn asked. "I didn't go out," Creeper defended. "I admit, I thought about it, but I didn't." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Tearing out throats isn't my style sweetheart," Freddy said.

Jason and Michael handed me a note. _Cutting off heads and stabbing people is more our style._ I laughed at the note. "Nice," I commented. "We couldn't have gone out. Tiff and I were busy," Chucky said with a wink. Grace choked on her food and Brady and Isaiah shared disgusted glances. Really? Why did we need to know that? "As interesting as that sounds..." I looked around to see the killers laughing their heads off, except Jason. He looked confused. Tiffany looked embarrassed and Chucky had a proud grin on his face. "I think we should focus on who killed the people," I finished.

"Why do you care so much?" Freddy questioned. Oh I don't know. It's not like I'm virtually living with eight, short tempered killers that could rip my head off any second. I decided to stick with a more non-sarcastic answer. I really, really didn't want a death wish. "I dunno. Just checking to see if I need to sleep with one eye open," I answered. "You should do that anyway," Candy advised. I already knew that. Why do you think I sleep with the door locked and my dresser against the door? I decided to just shrug. I certainly did not want to tick one them off.

After breakfast, Candy suggest we hunt for the book. I sat there staring at him with a blank expression on my face. Was he serious? I'm pretty sure everyone would be scared out of their minds if they saw eight realistic, fictional horror killers walking around in a library searching for a book that wasn't even suppose to exist. Having to deal with their weapons was another thing. Nobody in their right minds would let them in with their knives, machetes, claw, and hook. And I doubt they'd give them up anyways.

Of course they didn't have a problem with this. They thought it was perfectly normal for people to walk around with dry blood splattered on their ruined clothing, grisly, serrated weapons, and a foul looking(and smelling) body. Huge and small. They would have to take a shower if I was going anywhere with them. I don't care if Jason's afraid of water, he was taking a bath and getting new clothes.

"Okay guys," Grace started after Candy explained what the plan was. "We aren't going anywhere with you until you...um how do I say this? Al?" "You guys seriously need showers. You're covered in blood and well smell," I finished. "I am not taking a shower. I smell fine," Freddy defended his stench. "A dog could take a whiff of you and fall over dead." I had the dullest look on my face. Freddy scowled.

"Ladies, ladies. We have no reason to shower. Not all of us will be going. Only the ones who can transform into humans," Candy put it in simple terms. "Which includes?" Grace asked. "Freddy, Djinn, and I. The others will wait in the car." Candy explained. "Um Candy. Three large men are not gonna fit in my car," I noted. "Hmm, you're right. We'll just use your dad's truck," Candy decided. How did I not know they were gonna plan a head?

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "When do we leave?" I asked. "An hour," Candy informed then left. Everyone else filed out and it left me. I laid my head down. It's not that I was bored or stressed. I was only worried about the safety of Isaiah and Brady. Isaiah was my brother so of course I was going to be worried, but Brady was pretty much my brother too. I don't know what I would do without them. I sighed again and went in search of my converse. Might as well get this over with.

* * *

**Done! I should have chapter seven up by tomorrow. Also, reviews _always_ help. Peace out!**

**-A-KT66**


	7. Why Aren't You Dreaming

**Hello and welcome! I lied. I was too tired to post yesterday, but chapter 7 is here! Enjoy.**

**-A-KT66**

* * *

Chapter 7: Why Aren't You Dreaming?

My dad's truck was a five seater. Two in the front and three in the back. But I'm pretty sure this truck was not built for eight infamous killers and four teenagers stuck with them. Currently, we were figuring out the seating arrangement. Freddy and Djinn unwillingly decided to shrink down to miniature size and ride on the dashboard. Brady, Isaiah, Candy, and the dolls rode in the back, Grace and I in the front and the three bigger murderers squeezed into the tailgate. Creeper decided to stay back.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked. A chorus of 'yea's and F you's' rang out. I shrugged and pulled out of the driveway and started down my big hill. Soon, we were on the rode and driving to the nearest library. "So, do you guys know if it's in this state or what?" I asked. "It's here. We know," Candy ensured. Why couldn't they find this stupid book themselves? What did we ever do to them?

I sighed and turned on the radio. The silence was killing me. Music blared from the speakers in the car as I drove. The window was down and my arm was hanging out. I was lost in my own little world, almost at peace when I turned onto the entrance of the public library. I stopped the truck and got out. I went behind the back and looked inside a the tailgate. Jason, Michael, and Leatherface were laying on their sides. I patted the back of the truck and they got out.

We all gathered at the front of the library. "Okay, so Freddy, Candy, Djinn, Grace and I are going in. The rest of you will stay out here, okay?" I went over the plan. Everyone nodded. Freddy and Djinn disguised themselves as humans and Candy hid his hook. We nodded and walked into the library. How were we gonna pull this off, I have no idea.

"Hi, do you have a library card with you today?" the middle-aged lady, Brenda, at the front desk asked. She had a suspicious look at all of us when she noticed the dried blood on Candy. Why did he have to come and why didn't I make him bathe? "Yes, we do," Grace said and handed Brenda the card. She scanned it and we walked in. But not without getting a good look at the disguised killers. She looked a little longer at Freddy. He winked at her. WINKED. I looked away awkwardly. Grace was laughing silently.

When we were away from the desk lady, Grace and I giggled out loud. "What was that all about? You aren't _that_ good looking as human," Grace said. "Yea, you should be expecting her to give you her number now," I added. Freddy grumbled something like 'bitches,' but it was still funny.

When the winking episode was finished, we split up and went to search for the book. Somehow, someway I got stuck with Freddy. Yay me. He may have been awesome behind screen, but now? I understand Alice's pain. Sometimes, I wish Freddy would just die. Very, very childish, I know but I do. He's so annoying and has a mouth on him. I'm surprised the others haven't cut out his tongue yet.

We walked through the book isles, obviously searching for this book. "So, what does this book look like?" I asked. "A book," Freddy's snarky reply was. "No really?" I asked sarcastically. Freddy cackled. "You think you're so smart. Why haven't you been sleeping?" he asked. I smirked. I knew where this was going. Dreams. "I have. Like a rock," I replied as if it was the simplest question in the world.

Suddenly, I was pushed against the bookcase. "Why aren't you dreaming?" Freddy hissed in my ear. I showed no fear however. "I haven't dreamt since I was twelve. I don't know why," I answered honestly. Freddy thought for a second. "Well, we'll just have to change that," Freddy chuckled and dug his face in my hair; inhaling the scent. "Hmm," he moaned. Was he in pleasure? Really? From smelling my hair? Weirdo.

However, I was beginning to get nervous. His body was pressed fully against mine and my hands were trapped under his. I started pushing at him; attempting to get away from the freak. Turns out I was only adding to his _pleasure_. Probably because I was starting to get terrified. Freddy did feed off fear. Or at least I thought I did. It may have been something else. Especially when it comes to the feminine species. That thought made me shudder. Would Freddy attempt to do _that _to me? I hope not, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I finally was able to twist out of his grip. I snarled a 'Never do that again' and stormed off, leaving a cackling Freddy behind.

* * *

**Done! R/R! Peace!**

**-A-KT66**


	8. HaHa

**Hello and welcome to chapter 8. I want to give a special shout out to xTheDarkShadowsx. I love your reviews and I'm glad you like the story so far. I promise it'll get better from here. Enjoy chapter 8! :-)**

**-A-KT66**

* * *

Chapter 8: HaHa

I finally found Grace and the others. I wanted to leave really bad. Freddy soon showed up and the others instantly knew something was wrong when I flinched. We exited the library and made way to the car. Before I managed to get in the car though, Grace pulled me aside. "Did something happen between you and Freddy?" she asked with concern. "Nothing happened." I was lying through my teeth. I felt bad about it of course. I wanted to tell her. But I thought it would be kinda weird. "Hey, this dream demon just smelt my hair and moaned. Should I be worried?" I imagined it in my head and laughed silently. I promised myself I'd tell her if things got bad.

She studied me a little longer before nodding and getting in the car. I sighed in relief that she didn't press it. I got in the car and we drove to the next library. The whole ride I could feel Freddy's stare on me. He was laughing and grinning. Jeez, it ticked me off. When we arrived at the library; I took in its size. This one was smaller. It was brick-walled. The bricks were old and it had a two oak doors as the entrance. It had a metal pallet on the oak door. _Tennessee Local Library_. It also seemed to give off that 'old book' vibe. If people could read 'old book' vibes anyway. Who read old books anymore?

I got put of the car and stretched. Brady and Isaiah decided to come with us this time. I do believe something happened when they were waiting. Please tell me Jason didn't kill anybody. Please. Candy and Djinn stayed out with Leatherface, Michael, Jason, and the dolls while the rest of us tracked this stupid book down. Ugh!

Nobody was at the front desk. "Um hello!" I called. Nothing. I narrowed my eyes. "Let's just go," Freddy growled impatiently. I sighed. Whatever. Freddy walked on and we reluctantly followed. Isaiah and Brady went to look for the book on their own, which probably meant they were going to to goof off. Grace went with Freddy this time. Yay me. I got to go alone and I didn't get stuck with him. Bad luck for Grace though. She had to deal with him and anybody that had to do that, seriously needed a blessing. I'll be honest, he's rude, a jerk, words I'm not allowed to say but do anyway. I can't stand him.

I sighed and trudged down the book isles; eyes scanning the different books. My eyes suddenly stopped. They were frozen on a book. I slowly reached up and pulled the book from its place on the shelf. The tittle read: _Διάσταση ταξιδεύουν 101. _How original. Dimension Traveling 101. You're also wondering where I learned to read the Greek Language. Well, I haven't. The English translation was under its Greek tittle.

Whoever wrote this must have A LOT of free time on their hands. I opened the book and expected to see pages upon pages of Greek writing explaining how to travel within dimensions of hell. But no. The pages were neatly(as surprising as it is) tore out and a rather rude note was left.

'_Haha! Thought it would be that easy? You will never escape! -MM_' Whatever this was liked to keep it classy, I'll tell you that. He signed his name! I growled soon after cause that meant I'd have to deal with the killers even longer. Double ugh! I tucked the book under my arm and went off to find the others. Freddy was going to have a spazz.

As I walked, I started noticing blood splatters across the shelves. "Don't be Grace. Don't be Grace," I whispered worriedly. The farther I walked, the more the blood splatters there was. I was freaking out now. Puddles started showing up. More of them. Also, the special sight of intestines decided to join. '_Im going to faint_ _right here, right now,_' I thought. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Blood now looked like something was dragged and I shit myself right then and there. I followed the blood till the back door came into view.

I wiped my sweaty palms on my shirt and neared the door. I grasped the handle and slowly turned the knob and opened the door. My screams echoed off the walls of the small building. I do believe I mentally fainted right then and there.

* * *

**Cliff hanger anyone? :-) R/R pwease! I love your reviews. :-P I'm out! Peace! **

**-A-KT66**


	9. Limbs

**Holá and welcome to chapter 9. Let me warn you; this chapter contains gore and OOC characters. Not much gore just something disturbing I put in here. Some of the characters are also OOC. You can't have a story without some characters being OOC sometimes, right? You have been warned. Enjoy! **

**-A-KT66**

**Candy: *clears throat* Disclaimer?**

**Me: Ah yes. I know I have not been putting the disclaimer but sometimes I like to pretend the characters are mine. Jk, but I will start putting them on here. Like now.**

**Attention: A-KT66 does not own anything but her characters, her house everything you _know_ is not hers. There! You happy? You fluffy peoples. ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Limbs

The strong metallic smell burnt my nose it was that bad and the blood that covered the walls cursed my eyes into a haze or it could be the smell, either way, I wasn't going to be seeing properly for a few days. The mutilated body, or limbs, as I should say, was all over the room. I scanned the room again, as hard as it was, and searched for the torso and head.

I couldn't find it. '_Hmm,_' I thought. I hadn't noticed the trap when I stepped forward. Something snapped and the torso and head flopped down from the ceiling. Around the once a woman's head was noose or ...her clothes? I finally noticed she was naked. I looked away in disgust. Why would somebody do this? No more was that guy 'classy.' Then I remembered the note. I pulled it out and looked over it again. It had been written in blood and I put it in my pocket. I PUT IT IN MY POCKET! I screamed again and threw the note down.

"Allie! ALLIE! Where are you?!" Grace was yelling, but I couldn't find my voice. I hadn't had it for the past ten minutes. She eventually found me. Her and Freddy. "What tha-" She looked in the room and backed away. Even Freddy had a look of surprise. I had dropped the book when I first found the room and now, a millions thoughts were running threw my head. I hadn't noticed the others come in. Jason and Michael held Brady and Isaiah back so they couldn't see. "Come on Allie," Grace said quietly, but I was frozen in fear, just staring at the hanging body. I was on the verge of tears. And I never, ever cried. Never. If this...this thing would do this to someone innocent, just think at what they'd do to me. Grace. MY FAMILY.

They obviously didn't like Freddy or Jason or any of them. Or like us helping them. "Allie, come on." Grace tugged on my arm. But my feet were glued to the floor and my eyes stayed trained on the body as if it would rebuild itself and start dancing.

Freddy had picked up the book and note and read it. "Go on Grace. We'll get her," Candy said gently. Grace sniffled and nodded. She followed the others out. Soon, it was just Candy, Freddy, and I.

"Where did you find this?" Freddy demanded. "Frederick. Calm down," Candy warned. Candy had closed the door and turned me around. I stared down at my feet. "Allie, come on. We'll talk when we get back, okay?" Candy suggested gently. I didn't answer and he sighed. He picked me up bridle style, missing my body with his hook, and carried me out to the car. He put me in next to Brady, Isaiah, and the dolls.

Tiffany had stood up and was now petting me head. As weird as it sounded, she was comforting me and it oddly felt soothing. Grace drove us home in silence and when we got home, I thanked Tiffany and headed straight to my room to cry my heart out and pray to God I wouldn't end up like that. I was terrified and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing.

* * *

**Hmm. I usually never write like this. Well, I tried something new! I intend to do this more. Stay tuned. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. I assure you of that. Stay awesome my fluffies and review/favorite/follow. You know the drill. I'm out! Peace! **

**-A-KT66**


	10. Dreams

**Hello and welcome! I am back with chapter 10. I haven't posted in two days but I've had to deal with track tryouts and school. I'm so sore! Anyways, here is your chapter. :-) **

**-A-KT66**

**Freddy: Attenion: A-KT66 does not own us, but she wished she did. *winks***

**Me: *slaps Freddy upside head and smiles sheepishly***

* * *

Chapter 10: Dreams

I had been in my room for hours. Or at least it felt like it. It may have been only five minutes. It probably was. A knock on my door brought me from my haze. "Hey Al, you've been in there for hours," Yep, it was hours. "Come on out," my best friend cooed.

I stood on shaky legs and limped to the door. I opened it a crack. I probably looked horrible. Crying for two hours straight does that to ya. "Hey Al, can I come in?" Grace asked softly. I nodded and pushed the door a little wider so she could come in. She offered me a warm smile. "Hey, it'll be fine." She was trying, but it's not everyday that you walk in on gore thrown all over a room and a body hanging by noose er clothing.

I shivered as I imagined it. Grace looked sympathetically at me. "Come on Al. You need to eat. We have food," Grace offered. "Is it pizza?" I asked. I had had enough of pizza. If we were having pizza I was going to go drop-kick Chucky again. "No." I sighed in pure relief, but I still could drop-kick Chucky. "Something better," she smirked. She knew she had me hooked. "But you've got to come out to get it."

That sneaky girl. I sighed. She had won and she knew it too. She smiled from ear to ear and grabbed my hand. She slowly pulled me to my feet and dragged me out of my room. I wiped my nose with my sleeve and followed her to the kitchen. Freddy and Candy were at the table. Their eyes followed us. I sat at the bar as she brought out my surprise.

I sat with my head down; exhausted and hungry. I could hear Freddy laughing. I was probably making a big deal out of this, but what I saw was horrible. "Where is Brady and Isaiah?" I asked, voice raw. "They're outside with Jason and Michael," Candy informed. I nodded. I guess I could trust Michael and Jason with my brother and Brady.

"There you go, gurl. Enjoy." Grace sat a plate of cold pizza in front of me. "I thought you said it wasn't pizza," I accused. She shrugged. "It's frozen pizza. There's a difference," she stated. I dead panned at her. "Eat," Freddy ordered. I turned around to look at him. I probably had a funny look on my face. "Eat," he said again. I raised an eyebrow at him. Since when did he care? Last time I checked, he was moaning about my hair.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't make me shove it down your throat." He was serious. I started eating slowly. Candy and Freddy watched me. I flicked my eyes up to them. "Stop watching me," I ordered. They looked away. Once I finished, I stood. "Where are you going?" Grace asked. "Sleep," I said simply. I could literally hear Freddy grin. "At least take a shower!" she called. "That's a good idea," I murmured in agreement and headed to my room to get some nightclothes. Sweatpants and a random t-shirt. How attractive? Not like I was impressing anybody though.

I gathered my clothes and a towel and wash cloth and headed to the shower.

After my shower, I brushed my teeth and put my wet hair in a messy bun. Then I went to my room, slid under the covers of my unmade bed and fell into a much needed sleep.

~_dream_~

My eyes shot open. I looked around my room; shaking and breathing raggedly. I wiped my sweaty palms and stood from my bed. I sighed sleepily and exited my room. I passed Grace, Isaiah, and Brady's closed doors and made way to the kitchen. I grabbed a water from the fridge and started back to my room. When I passed the stairs to the basement though; I got this feeling of something or somebody watching me. It was probably one of _them _playing a trick on me.

I stopped at the top of the stairs and stared down into the darkness. "I know your down there. You've been at my house for three days now," I called. I got no reply, only a deep, frightening cackle. A chill ran up my spine. "_Freddy,_" my mind whispered. I had to get out of there _now_!

I backed up a bit and ran straight to my room. I closed my door behind me and sighed in relief. I turned around. Only to met with Freddy. "I thought you couldn't dream?" he asked with a grin. "This is a dream?" I asked in a whisper. "Yes sweetie," he replied mockingly. My eyes widened in fear. I shoved past the demon and backed up.

He cackled. "No where to run now." I closed my eyes and quickly thought of a plan. If I can't get out, I'll just have to bring someone in. I smirked and opened my eyes. I quickly thought about Grace. She suddenly appeared beside me. "What are you doing?" Freddy demanded. "Just..getting some help," I replied.

"Where am I? Allie? Freddy? What?" Grace was blabbering. "You're im the dream world and we're about to get revenge on Freddy," I explained. She grinned. "Oh Fredddy!" she said in a sing-song voice. I looked at Freddy and smiled smugly. I believe I actually saw a twinge of fear go through his eyes. "No!" he shouted while covering his groin.

Grace walked towards him and he backed up. I do believe he forgot he was in the dreamworld. I sat back and watched as Grace advanced on Freddy. He backed up until his back hit the wall. I closed my eyes in laughter when she kicked him. He yelled out in pain and we broke into laughter. "That was too good!" Grace laughed out loud. "I know!" I agreed. This was too good. Two points for us, zero points for the killers. First is the worst, second is the best!

I continued to laugh; just replaying the action in my head till I started feeling the tingles then I disappeared.

~_End Dream_~

My eyes opened to see an angry Freddy. His features were glowing red and he razor teeth like a shark. "You're gonna pay for that whore!" Suddenly, I got a really weird feeling he meant it by something else. This was gonna be bad.

* * *

**Don't worry, don't worry. It's not _that_ kind of story. The rating will remain T. :-) Review, favorite, follow! You know the drill! :-P**


	11. You Perv

**This is a short chapter about Allie and Freddy's relationship. Enjoy!**

**-A-KT66**

**Candy: Attenion: A-KT66 does not own us. *smiles smuggly at me***

**Me: *slaps***

* * *

Chapter 11: You Perv

"Freddy, touch me and I will cut off your balls. Not that you have any, but-" Freddy cackled and a dirty grin covered his features. "You perv!" I shouted and shoved him off of me. I jumped out of bed and grasped the handle. Just before I could get the door open though, he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and pulled me away from the bed.

He slammed me against the wall on the the other side of the room.  
His non-razored hand was wrapped around my neck in a death grip and his razored claw was raised.

I started clawing at his hand around my neck, desperately trying to escape. "Freddy! I-I'm sorry! Okay!" I choked out. He growled and released me. I slid down the wall; gasping for the much-needed air. I. Was. Terrified! Who wouldn't be? He began pacing, stopping every few paces to glare at me.

I started slowly crawling towards the door. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice. I didn't know what would happen. I probably deserved that for kicking him in the berries _twice_, but the man had it coming. I mean, seriously. No one wants to be treated like that. Freddy chuckled.

"You really are quite the little whore aren't you?" Freddy asked though it was more a statement. I froze. Suddenly, Freddy pounced on me. He held my hands down as I thrashed around. His knees were on either side of my hips. Then it went off; why not scream? I opened my mouth to let it all out, but sadly mistaken. Freddy covered me lips with his revolting mouth. His tongue searched my mouth. This was disgusting. "_Please_ _don't rape me. Please don't rape me,_" my mind kept screaming.

I pushed my lower body up, attempting to push him off. As crazy as it sounds, it was actually pleasurable. "_No Allie, no,_" my mind scolded. Oh yes! Back to avoiding getting raped. I finally got my hands free and shoved him off of me. I climbed over my bed and opened the door, stomping out of my room and into the kitchen. I was afraid. Let's hope Freddy would stop that. I really really didn't like it.

* * *

**It was _way_ to short, but the next chapter will be much longer. Sorry you Freddy lovers. No romance between Freddy and Allie. Yet. ;-) Stay tuned. This _will not_ be a romance, happy, sweet story with a romantic ending. No promises about a happy ending. Love you guys. Peace! **


	12. Stressed

**Hello and welcome! This chapter, I believe, is deep. Just saying. Enjoy!**

**-A-KT66**

**Jason: *holds up sign saying:* Attenion: A-KT66 does not own us. Thankfully.**

**Me: *growls* **

* * *

Chapter 12: Stressed

I sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee; staring straight a head of me. Grace, Isaiah, Brady, and the killers sat at the table, squished together. "So I was thinking," Grace paused and looked at me, "We could go out and search for the pages then get some lunch." I shrugged. I really didn't care. I might as well get use to see blood and gore. I was living with killers.

We sat in a really awkward silence till Isaiah threw an envelope in front of me. "It's from mom and dad. We already opened ours." I looked up at him then down at the package. I shrugged again and tore open the package. A letter and postcard was inside the envelope. I looked at the post card first. It showed three men in speedos with their thumbs up. I giggled. "Lovely mother," I commented. "At least yours was actually sexy," Grace replied. I rolled my eyes.

Then I read the note.  
'_You think you can find the book pages and Ash?' I could literally hear the laughter. 'You'll have to find me! -MM_' The fact that scared me the most was the blood the note was written in. I didn't even want to know who's it was.

I was so caught up that I didn't notice Freddy come up behind me and lean down beside me. His face was so close and I barely missed the butterfly kisses he placed on my jaw. He read the note. "Someone wants us dead," Freddy noted. Nobody made any comment. I looked up to see them all staring at us with either disgusted or horrified looks on their face.

"Who is MM?" I asked. Everyone looked around till Creeper spoke up. "MM used to be one of us," he said quietly. I raised my eyebrows. "He has no name so people call him MM." "So, what happened between you guys and MM?" Grace asked. "Well, it was way back when we first had to find Ash and the book," Candy started.

I put my elbows on the table and listened intently. "We had been together for twenty-five years at the most," Candy looked around. "Well, Freddy made a huge mistake."

I glanced over at Freddy. Of course he did. "MM had a daughter. She was beautiful. Gorgeous. Scarlet hair and big, violet eyes. MM was very protective of his little girl," Candy continued the story. "Freddy didn't like this. He wanted her. _Badly_. So he got her alone in her dreams and he-" I knew where he was getting at. "Okay that's enough. Just...skip that part," I ordered, sparing a glance over at Isaiah and Brady. Candy sighed.

"Sadly, she was raped to death." I cringed. I thought it was clear I didn't want that word said? Apparently not. "MM knew instantly who it was and he and Freddy battled. Freddy won. He soon left, vowing revenge for his daughters death. He hates us now and wants us and you dead," Candy finished and I laid my head down. So this was Freddy's fault, huh. Screw my life. I stood and without hesitation; punched Freddy right in the nose. "Thanks jackass," I fought back tears, "for giving me a death wish." Then I left; grabbing the keys to my car and stomping out the front door.

I got in my car and drove away from that hellhole of a house. I finally let the tears lose. I drove to the local café and ordered a frappe, letting myself cool off. I seriously was stressed. I admit. I. Was. Stressed.

* * *

**I hope that explains some of it****. :-) Review/Favorite/Follow! You know what I'm talking about. **

**-A-KT66**


	13. Wolf Whistle

**Hello and welcome! I just want to say...well nothing. Read and enjoy it. :-P**

**-A-KT66**

**Grace: Attenion: A-KT66 ****doesn't own the killers. Only me, Allie, Isaiah, Brady, Michaela-**

**Me: *slaps and grins awkwardly* **

* * *

Chapter 13: Wolf Whistle

I sat silently; sipping at my Carmel frappe. My eyes were slightly red from crying and my cheeks tear-stained. I have never cried so much in my life. Jeez, what am I becoming? I rubbed my eyes and leaned back in my seat. I didn't want to go back home, no. I was stressed and I needed relief. Maybe I could go to a party. To be more precociously, a costume party.

I heard a real popular kid that goes to my high school was throwing one and it would be the perfect place to get my mind off things and hang out with some friends. I yawned, tired from crying and started to get up from my place at my seat. I was suddenly pushed back down into my seat.

I looked up and scoffed. My favorite person in the whole-wide world was standing in front of me, hand on her hip. "Well hi there, Michaela. You look good? Is that new perfume? It's absolutely darling on you," I said all these compliments with sheer sarcasm. I seriously hated this girl. She grinned.

"Hey there, loser. Still fantasying over Freddy Krueger?" she asked. I scowled. "You have no idea," I said it more to myself then her but she smirked anyway. "Well, that's good. Are you going to Jackson's costume party?" she asked. Was she really gonna threaten me for wanting to go to a party. "I was planning on it," I replied through gritted teeth. "_Just stay calm, Allie. Stay calm_," my mind comforted me. This was the only thing keeping me from knocking her on her ass.

"That's good. I've always wanted to see a fat-ass like you work another one of those costumes like last year," she commented with another smirk. "First off, yes, my ass is fat and second, why are you looking down there anyway. I never knew you had a thing for girls. Sorry, you aren't my type," I shot back. I was rather proud of myself. This girl had no right to talk to me like she was. Then she smacked me. "Maybe that'll teach you a lesson."

The force of the smack sent my head the other way. I chuckled with pure venom and snapped my head back to her. "Y'know Michaela. I'm not someone you should mess with," and I punched her in the lip. Hard. She fell on her ass. Cheyanne and Sapphire gasped. "You monster. You can't touch her like that," they scolded. I snorted. Since when were they my mother and since when was she the queen. It's not like I'm getting down on one knee and begging for forgiveness. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea.

I got down on one knee and put my hands together. "Please queen Michaela, I beg for forgiveness. Please don't make me shove your heels up your ass." Then I calmly stood up, waved mockingly and left. I was quite please with myself. Punching people you hate was much more fun then you would think. I drove home with a giddy grin on my face.

I practically skipped to my room and grabbed my costume for tonight. I was going to have fun at this party whether anybody had any say in it or not.

~Random Skip~

I brought the costume to the bathroom and closed the door. I hopped into the bathtub and soaked in a hot bath. I got out and dried my hair. Then I started on the makeup. I applied the pale foundation, eyeliner, eyeshadow, eyelash and lipstick. Black of course. Then I pulled on the dress. I fluffed up the frills and pulled on the stockings. Then I put on my white strap high heels. Then I did my hair. I straightened it and put in a diamond pin. Then I placed the veil upon my head. Finally, I pulled on my lacy gloves and grabbed my fake knife. I grinned and checked my teeth for lipstick.

Once I found myself suitable enough, I opened the door and walked out. Tiffany and Chucky were in the living room, Grace, Freddy and Candy were in the kitchen, Brady, Isaiah, Jason, and Michael were messing around in the kitchen and the others were downstairs. I walked in and paused. I was searching for my keys. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I turned around to see Candy and Freddy's eyes wide. Their jaws were on the floor. Michael and Jason nodded in approval, Brady and Isaiah were laughing, and Tiffany and Chucky were standing in the doorway; staring.

Then I asked the awkwardness question ever. "Have any of you seen my keys?" Grace blinked. "Where are you going?" the ginger asked, somewhat jealous. "Jackson is having a costume party. I need to get out. I'll be back by midnight," I informed. I finally spotted my keys and snatched them. Then I put on my best Tiffany accent. "See ya!" I exited the house, barely hearing the wolf whistle. I rolled my eyes. "Freddy."

* * *

**There you go! Reviews make me happy so give them! Pwease! :-D**

**-A-KT66**


	14. Part 1 of Costume Parties

**Hello and welcome! I got the review about wanting more Jason and/or Michael so I _attempted_ to do that. I will be putting more of them. Do not worry. :-)**

**-A-KT66**

**Freddy: A-KT66 doesn't own us. She wishes though.**

**Me: I do *kisses cheek***

* * *

Chapter 14 Part 1 of Costume Parties

~Grace POV~

I watched as Allie walked out the front door. I glanced at Jason and Michael, who shrugged. Freddy was still drooling at the front door. I slapped him upside the head. "Don't get any ideas!" I hissed. Freddy raised his hands in mock surrender. "I wasn't. I already have them," he smirked. Maybe I could hit him in the balls again. I quickly discarded the thought. It wouldn't be any fun without Allie.

I sighed before standing and walking to my room. It was actually her little sisters room, but she had went with her parents so I could use it when Allie needed space. Which has been happening a lot. I looked over at my costume and quickly thought up a plan. Jason, Michael, and I could follow Allie. Make sure she stays out of trouble.

Believe it or not, but I had a taken a particular liking to our silent killers. They didn't bother you except for the occasional 'sit there and watch you' kinda deal. They were actually pretty cool.

I took my costume to the bathroom and got dressed. I fluffed up my hair and applied some eyeliner around my eyes. Then I put on the black and yellow costume. I finally pulled on my black boots and gloves and exit the bathroom. I waved for Jason and Michael to join me.

They looked at me confusingly until I waved for them to follow me. They compromised and soon we were sneaking downstairs and out the back door. I would explain the plan in the truck.

~Random Skip~

We were all in the car. Michael and Jason, as surprising as it was, was squeezed in the back seat and me in the front driving. "Okay guys," I started explaining the plan. "We're gonna go Jackson's costume party and make sure Allie stays out of trouble. I'm worried about her."

Jason and Michael nodded. I drove a little longer until Jason nudged me in the arm. I glanced into the mirror to see him holding a slip of paper. I took the paper and quickly read it.

"_You look very pretty_" the note was written in poor hand-writing but it was sweet all the same. I smiled sweetly at him."Thank-you Jason." I think he was blushing because he tore his eyes away from mine. I smiled and chuckled. Again, we were in silence.

~3rd POV~

Freddy sat at the table, his legs perched on the tabletop, and his fedora shadowing his face. Candy was pacing back and forth, Djinn watched silently, and the dolls were having the typical marriage fight.

"Who's prettier? Me or her?" Tiffany asked her doll husband harshly. "Tiff, you're prettier. No doubt about it," Chucky was getting very nervous. Sure, the human girl dressed as Tiffany was sexy as hell but nobody could replace his Tiffany. She was special. And annoying. Special and annoying.

Freddy smirked as the killer dolls bickered over his pet. His little piggie. When she first walked in was mind blowing. The way she strutted across the dining room. Seeming to impress him.

She did. She always did. She didn't fear him unless he was threatening her. And Freddy loved threatening lil' miss Allie. She was too much fun to play with. It was hard, but he found a way to get into her dreams. Nothing was really wrong with her. It was just that she had no desire to dream. Freddy put a dirty grin on his face.

He arrubtly stood and disappeared. Going to find his special little piggie. _His _pet. His and his alone.

* * *

**Part 1 is done! Stay in touch for part 2. Review/Follow/Favorite. The usual. Peace! **

**-A-KT66**


	15. Part 2 of Costume Parties

**Hello peoples! So I got bored and posted this. :-) Yea! I know. Without further ado: Chapter 15!**

**-A-KT66**

**Michael: *holds up sign saying:* Thanks PotionsForSev! I didn't think she would ever put us in it! Also, ATTENTION: A-KT66 does not own us. Only her characters!****  
**

**Me: *shrugs***

* * *

Chapter 15: Part 2 of Costume Parties

~Allie POV~

I was leant against the wall sipping at a beer, watching everyone dance when 'he' showed up. He was dressed as a vampire. How typical. Jonas walked through the crowds, waving hello and smiling a white, clean smile at everyone.

I smiled and laid my head against the wall. It was good to be out. My other girls, Erika and Nichole, had gone to the restroom. Getting their make-up fixed and all that. I took a huge gulp and finished the drink. Then I simply tossed it in the trash bin. I started to walk towards the restroom when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry-" I looked up to see Jonas grinning down at me. He was a tall fellow. Standing at 6.2. Me at only 5.6. I was rather tall too, y'know. I blushed a deep crimson. "Hi Jonas," I said quietly. "Hey Al, I didn't expect to see you here," he stated. "I had to get out of the house," I simply replied.

We stood in an awkward silence. "Well, it was nice seeing you here," I said a quick goodbye and started to rush off. Jonas grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Why are you in a hurry?" he asked. I gazed into his chocolate eyes and shrugged. "How 'bout we dance?" It was a statement, not a question. And how lovely it was for the Dj to start playing a slow song. I believe it was something by Hunter Hayes.

Jonas placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We danced in peace, me avoiding eye contact. He pulled me closer and buried his face in my neck. His warm breath sending chills down my spine and making me gasp in delight.

We danced till the song ended, obviously. By that time I was a cherry. Jonas grinned when he saw my face. "You look beautiful tonight," he whispered. "Thank you," I replied and looked down. I was really nervous. I had had a huge crush on Jonas since the beginning of high school. He grasped my chin in his hand and tilted my head up. He leaned his head down and placed his lips upon mine. My heart stopped.

~Grace POV~

"Michael get out of the car!" I hissed. Again, Michael shook his head. We had been doing this for ten minutes and Michael still wouldn't get out of the freakin' car. He also handed me a note. "_It's a truck, Grace._" I growled. "Fine! Jason and I will go have fun while you stay out here and be boring," I stated and walked off.

Jason followed obediently. We walked up to the entrance and opened the door. I walked in, but the door was a bit too small for Jason. It took him three tries and help from me to get him through. We had attracted a lot of attention by then and when I finally got him free, I sheepishly walked off. He followed of course.

I began looking for Allie. "Search for Al. She's around here some-" I froze when I saw them. They were against the wall; eating each other's faces. Jason grunted from beside me and went to pull out his machete. "No Jason. Let me handle this," I ordered gently. He nodded and patted me on the head.

Right them, Michaela walked up too them and punched Allie in the nose. "Or she can handle it."

~Allie POV~

I just got punched! Seriously? She thought she could do that to me?! "That's for stealing my boyfriend!" she yelled. Everyone quieted down very quickly and circled us. I smirked. She went to slap me again but I grabbed her hand and whistled. I heard the satisfying 'pop' and her cry out. I just sprained her wrist. At least I think it was a sprain.

Her little friends didn't like this, though. No, no, no. I just disrespected the queen. Sapphire tackled me to the ground and slapped me. "I never liked you anyway," she hissed. "Oh..now I'm gonna go home and cry," I shot back sarcastically. "I got your back, Al!" Grace called out. When'd she get here? No matter. I have a feminine dog to take care of.

I shoved her off of me and pinned her to the ground. I punched her in the nose, breaking her nose. Then I punched her in the lip. Broken nose and busted lip. I deserve a reward.

As she lay withering in pain, I jumped up to see Grace battling Cheyanne. "Go Grace!" I yelled. She grinned and quickly jumped up and kicked Cheyanne between the legs. Soon, both girls were taken cared of, but someone had called the cops.

"We got to get out of here!" Grace said urgently. I nodded in agreement. We both ran to our cars and got in, starting them up and driving home.

~3rd POV~

Freddy appeared a few feet away from where Allie and the boy were making out. Freddy clenched his fists together. A weird sensation was boiling in his gut. Was it...jealousy? No. Freddy wasn't jealous. She could do whatever she wanted, but that feeling only got stronger.

He was about to interfere when Michaela punched her in the nose. Freddy smirked as the bitch-fight started. He always loved when women fought dirty. Especially when it's someone as sexy as her. He watched the scene unfold, rather proud of his pet.

She sure was a fighter. Let's just see about that tonight when she's cornered. Oh this would be fun for him. Very fun.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Do you like me changing the POV? Do you like Freddy's growing attraction for Allie? Tell me your opinions! Review/Follow/Favorite! Do it or I'll send Jason on your butts! ;-P **


	16. MM

**Hello! So, it's 1 in the morning and I'm bored so I posted this chapter. Enjoy!**

**-A-KT66**

**I own nothing, except my oc's a shame reallly. :-(**

* * *

Chapter 16: MM

Grace, Jason, and Michael had yet to arrive home when I arrived. I entered the house, instantly noticing it seemed eerie. Different. A creepy different. Like someone was watching.

Realization hit me like a brick: Isaiah and Brady could be dead. My eyes widened and I ran around the house. Desperately trying to locate my brothers. Yes, you could now consider Brady my brother. I protected and loved him like he was my brother, so why not?

"Isaiah! Brady!" I screamed. "Candy! Where are you guys?!" A deep, deep cackle rang out. It was coming from the shadows. I began shaking. My teeth began chattering in fear.

"So you're Allie," it started casually. The voice was so deep and seductive. "Yea. What about me?" I was seriously pushing my luck. The creature chuckled again. And in a flash, it was behind me. It's cold breath making me freeze. "You really are quite the fighter aren't you? I always liked fighters," he breathed. He smelt my hair. Exactly like Freddy. Except this time, it felt so wrong but felt so good.

I could feel myself giving in. "_No! No! Stay strong Al!_" Mind over matter. I smirked, remembering that scene from one of the Freddy movies. I think that was the quote Sheila lived by.

I twisted out of the charming creatures grip and snarled. "What do you want MM?" "Oh nothing," he replied. He walked around the room. My eyes scanned his form. He had the shape of a man. A buff man. But there was something off about him.

He chuckled with pure evil. "I've been watching you. For quit a while." He suddenly faced me and I could see his scarred up face. Scars of all sizes ran all over his face. Zigzagged all across his face. He looked horrible. I cowered away in fear.

"That always gets them," he purred. Then he turned serious. "You remind me of my daughter. I presume you've heard of her?" he asked. I nodded, the muscles in my neck and jaw tight. He sat at the dining table. "She was beautiful. She got all her looks from her mother. She was my little girl."

I looked at him closely. I could see that he did love his daughter. It was right there in his eyes. Those cold, black eyes of his. He closed his eyes. Seeming to bring back past memories of her. "What was her name?" I asked quietly. He looked at me in confusion. I swallowed hard. "What-what was her name?" I asked again, a bit louder and more nervous.

"Raven."

"That's a beautiful name," I commented. Oddly enough, he broke into deep, seductive laughter. I looked at him in confusion. What was so funny? "You really think you can find the pages?" he asked suddenly serious again. I thought over his question for a second. Could we? Of course we could. I knew we would. "Yes," I said with confidence.

"Well, we'll just see." He shot me a charming smirk and disappeared. I slid down the wall I was against and buried my head in my sweaty hands. I swallowed the thick ball of saliva and broke into tears. I wanted Grace here. I wanted Isaiah and Brady. I wanted Freddy.

I froze. Where'd that come from? Did I really want Freddy here with me? To mock me? To embarrass me? I was having a mental argument with myself. Did I really? I let out a choked sigh and stood. Only to topple over again. I cried out in pain.

I looked down to see I was chained to the wall with barbed wire. I screamed bloody murder. "Finally! Alone again!" The voice of the dream demon met my ears. I was confused. The talk with MM had been a dream? I hope so. But when did I fall asleep? No matter. I had to get out of here.

"So, how was the party?" Freddy asked. I shrugged the best I could. "It was fun." I grinned, remembering the fight I had with Michaela."Who was lover boy?" Freddy asked suspiciously. He skimmed his claw over my cheek. I froze. How did he know?

Freddy grinned mischievously. I followed you. And don't think too soon. You didn't exactly 'win' the bitch fight." I looked at Freddy with sheer confusion. "What?" I asked, "Yea. That bitch Michaela knocked you on your ass just as you were leaving." So me winning that fight was all a dream. Damn it!

"What happened with Michaela?" I asked. "She beat the shit out of you until Jason could intervene. How about we just watch? Hmm?"

~Flashback~

Allie started following Jason and Grace out the door till someone yanked her hair. "We're not finished yet," Michaela growled in her ear. Allie struggled with her hair; trying to pull her blonde locks free from Michaela's death grip. Michaela then slammed her head into the wall. Repeatedly.

Then she threw the blonde down. Allie got up and punched the unnatural red-head in the stomach a couple of times before getting tackled by Michaela. Allie fought to get on top and to block Michaela's pathetic punches, but to her dismays she couldn't. Michaela then slammed Allie's head down on the hardwood floor of the house.

Allie blacked out as Michaela got in a few more punches before getting thrown across the room by Jason.

~End Flashback~

I sat on the ground in shock. I got my ass kicked by her. Michaela? I was ashamed of myself. Freddy laughed. "She got ya good, but her punches were so weak that she didn't cause any real damage." I looked up at the burnt man in front of me and scowled. "Thanks _Freddy_," I said his name with enough venom that a pack of wolves would drop dead.

Freddy smirked. "Now now. Who's got the lead hand right now? Show a little respect," he hissed and slapped me across the face. Nope. I didn't want him. That confirmed my feelings. The inside of my cheek started bleeding. I swallowed the trickle of blood and faced Freddy.

I spat in his face. He wiped the spit from his face. "I guess I need to teach you a lesson about respect," and with that said, he attacked my lips. And as crazy as this sounds, it was actually enjoyable. Oh dear, kill me now.

* * *

**Hope this chapter made sense. This chapter summed up the bitch-fight. Review/Follow/favorite! Do it! Now!**


	17. Hide

**Hello and welcome. This is chapter 17 so enjoy.**

**-A-KT66**

**xTheDarkShadowsx: MM is my own killer. I made him Up. I hope this answers your question.**

**I own nothing, but my characters. Sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Hide

Nope. I take that back. This was complete and utter hell. Freddy wouldn't let me breath. I widened my mouth the get some air but he just widened his. I started yelling.

He just laughed. His claw was wrapped tightly around my right bicep. The cold blades cutting into my skin. I fought back the tears of pain and fought against him.

Finally, I got that tingly feeling. Then I disappeared from Freddy's grasp. I woke up on the couch. Everyone was above him. "Hey Al," she whispered. I looked over at my arm and shrieked. Blood was wrapped around my arm and staining the couch. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

I rinsed my bloody arm under in the sick. The stinging was killing me. "Oh my god! What happened?!" Grace yelled. "Freddy is what happened!" I replied through gritted teeth. "Of course," she hissed and stomped away screaming for Freddy.

After I rinsed my arm again, I wrapped it in some bandages and then washed my face free of blood and make-up. I rubbed my face. My face was so bruised and I had a bloody lip. The meeting with MM was returning to me. His face, his voice, his everything. I shuddered.

"Allie?" I looked over to see Brady and Isaiah. I was so happy to see them alive. "Hi guys," I said. I walked over to them. I wrapped my arms around them.

"Im so glad you guys are safe," I whispered. "We've always been safe," Brady said. "We have you." I smiled. "Thanks. Are you guys hungry?" I asked. "Starving," they both said in unison and I grinned. "Let me change and I'll fix you guys something, okay?" They nodded and I walked to my room.

I changed into some jeans and random t-shirt, fighting against the pain. I had bruises on my waist and chest. I put my hair in a pony tail and exited.

Freddy was back. Except in pain. Grace had a proud smile on her face. Tiffany, Chucky, Jason, and Michael were laughing. Well, most of them were. Jason and Michael were making a laughing motion.

"What do you guys want for a late dinner?" I asked, going through the fridge and cabinets. "And I swear if any of you say piz-" "Pizza!" Grace hollered. I dead panned at her. "No." She pouted. "Um, how about-" "Hamburgers!" Brady and Isaiah shouted. "Since when have you guys like hamburgers?" I asked. They shrugged. I rolled me eyes.

"Hamburgers it is then," I murmured. As I got the necessary items out, i tried to start a new conversation. "Have any of you seen Creeper or Ghostface?" I asked. "Yea, I havent seen Creeper since we talked about MM and Ghostface well I never saw him," Grace added. "They..left," Candy informed quietly. I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Why?" I asked. "Creeper apparently was working for MM and Ghostface well..just left." Everyone looked around. Then the phone started ringing. I walked slowly towards it and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Allie. You've been avoiding my calls. MM has something special planned for you..." then the phone went dead. I dropped the phone. "Ghostface is working for MM too," I said. Michael started looking around like a dog and stood up. He motioned for Jason to follow. Jason nodded and they both pulled out their weapons.

"Candy, hide the humans," Djinn ordered. Candy nodded. I turned off the stove and we followed Candy. "Hide in the closets. I'll be back," he ordered. We nodded and squeezed into the hallway closet. Isaiah and Brady stayed close to me.

"It'll be okay," I whispered. "Ssh!" Grace hissed. She was looking out the closet door bars. I closed my eyes and tightened my hold on my brothers. I heard footsteps coming close. "I know you're here, Allie," MM purred. "My special little girl."

Where was the others? Hopefully it was only MM, Ghostface, and Creeper. No one more, no one less. I had to stop myself from shrieking when he came towards the closet. Grace put a finger up to her lips. I could see his dark eyes looking through the bars. I pushed us farther into the darkness.

I sighed in relief when I heard heavy footsteps pound their way towards the closet. MM chuckled and winked. He had saw us. He turned around. "Ah Jason. My old friend. How are you?" MM said in that voice of his.

Jason grunted and swung his machete at the creature. "No no no." MM jumped out of the way just in time. The machete went through the closet door, the sharp point barely touching Grace's nose.

"Till we meet again, Jason." MM bid his goodbye and disappeared. Grace opened the door and leaped into Jason's arm. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated over and over again.

I looked around awkwardly while Brady and Isaiah laughed their heads off. What was so funny? Jason had a proud look. Well, he would if I could see his face. "Thanks buddy," I said and walked back to the kitchen. Which was a wreck.

The table was thrown across the room and the chairs broken. "What did the table and chairs ever do to him?" I asked aloud. Grace shrugged. "Maybe he has a prob-" "Allie! Grace! Come out here!" A voice in vain screamed. We looked at each other and ran outside. What I was gonna see, probably would add another scar to my life. Eh, just another day in paradise, I guess.

* * *

**I guess you guys were a little confused. I totally jacked up my chapters. I was in a hurry last night so that's probably what happened. I had to delete two chapters. Their back up now. :-P Review/Follow/Favorite! **

**-A-KT66**


	18. God Blessed

**Hello and welcome! I hope you enjoy! **

**-A-KT66**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Sadly. :-(**

* * *

Chapter 18: God Blessed...

The whole front lawn was destroyed and covered in blood. The flowers and bushes were shredded. "Mom is gonna have my neck," I commented. Grace agreed. "Come over here, guys!" Tiffany yelled. I jogged over to the doll bride. She was holding something. She handed me the ragged looking pages and I started flipping through them.

They were the pages to the book we needed! "Where's Candy?" I asked. "Right here," he called from behind. I handed him the pages. "Are these the-" I nodded. "He must of left them," Tiffany suggested. "No, it can be that easy," I said. Grace shrugged. It couldn't be that easy. MM was up to something. I knew it.

"MM is up to something," I stated. "And what would that be?" Freddy asked, coming to stand beside me. "I don't know, but he wouldn't just let us find the pages," I explained. The others shrugged.

~MM POV~

"You idiot! You left the pages?!" MM screamed at Leatherface. Leatherface shrugged. "MM, calm down. It was a mistake," Pinhead defended the silent murderer. MM growled, "You ruined our chances at destroying Freddy and getting my daughter back."

Pinhead, Ghostface, Leatherface, Creeper, and Hannibal looked at each other. Daughter? MM smirked. "Oh yes. Daughter. I have found the perfect girl to bring back my little girl." The killers shared looks. Thy all knew MM was dangerous. It was just a matter of time before he was angered enough to destroy them.

~Allie POV~

We were all in the living room. Watching a movie. How weird and awkward is that? And you would not believe what movie we were watching. And may I add that this was Grace, Brady, Isaiah and Jason's decision. They all begged to watch this. Why? I have no clue. We were watching Power Rangers.

Well they were, I was reading the pages of the book. You'd think the pages would be in Greek like the tittle, but no. I kept reading till Freddy sat down beside me. "So, you finally met MM?" he asked. I turned my head to look at me. "Yea. He's quite charming," I replied and Freddy snorted.

"Yea. Charming my ass." I rolled my eyes. The conversation stopped there. "_Hmm, so all we need is Ash and were home free? God bless America_!" my mind yelled in triumph. "Now all we need is Ash," I informed. "Exactly," Candy agreed. "But, how are we suppose to find Ash?" Grace asked. Freddy smirked and Grace and I share nervous looks. What did Freddy have in store for us? God blessed...

* * *

**Done! Review/Favorite/Follow! Peace!**

**-A-KT66**


	19. AN

**I am SO SO SO SO sorry to say, but I'm going to have to take a break at this story. I'm having some problems at home and with my grades. I'll be back eventually. Maybe next week. I'm not exactly sure. Anyways, i'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far and I will be back. I love me viewers and I hope you can wait for the next REAL chapter. Thank-you and buh-bye. **

**-A-KT66**


	20. The Internet

**Hello and welcome! It feels good to back. I honestly thought I'd be back faster but my grades went down so I had to get those back up and then I had a serious case of writers block. So, my late Valentines and sorry gift to you is Chapter 19 which is this case, is chapter 20 so enjoy!**

**-A-KT66**

* * *

Chapter 19&20: Internet

Turns out that smirk meant the internet. We were going to look for Ash on the internet. How in the world would we find him on the internet? I had no earthly clue.

Freddy and I had a half-an-hour long argument about who got to search up Ash. It was pretty childish if you asked me.

"Get out of the seat, Freddy!" I ordered. "Make me!" he sneered. I narrowed my eyes into slits and chuckled. I started to walk away before turning back around very quickly and shoving him out of the seat. He grunted and toppled out of the seat. Booyah!

I took the seat quickly and typed up Ash. The results were very disappointing. "Hmm, maybe if we go on Wikipedia?" Grace suggested. "No," I stated and rubbed my chin in thought. _Where could you find results on a fictional guy that supposedly is trapped in the real world? _

"Go to the news website. See if he could possibly be there," Candy said and I quickly clicked to yahoo home. I clicked on the 'news' section and many pictures and articles about the current happenings all around the world came up. I was hoping this wouldn't take very long. I wanted to meet Ash too, y'know!

I started scrolling through it till a very handsome man came up and big bold lets under the picture said **Ash: New Crime Fighter or Part Time Visitor?**

"I think I found him."

The others crowded around, commenting, laughing. As they talked amongst themselves, I scrolled through the news article. _Hmm_, I thought. _Maybe it will tell us where Ash is._

I scrolled down some more till the places he had fought came up. Bingo! Lady Luck was on my side tonight! Woo! The sooner these murderers were gone, the better.

"Guys!" I said. They continued to talk. "Guys!" I shouted. They still continued to talk. "Shut up!" I yelled. The whole room went silent. Finally! They can be so annoying sometimes!

"I found him," I announced proudly. They gathered around quickly. Questions were thrown around everywhere. "Guys, shut up for five minutes and I'll read it to you." They shut up awful quickly.

I smiled and began reading. "_Ash is the best thing to happen to us here in Las Vegas. He is an amazing crime fighter and looks good while doing it,' _says Reporter Jasmine Rhea." Freddy snorted. I reacted quickly. "Like you'd look any better."

"Oh shut up, bitch," he scowled. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Freddy was such the attention whore. I scanned through the paragraphs till we came upon where he had been fighting.

"Las Vegas mainly," I mumbled as I scrolled for more info. Jason tapped me on the shoulder and pointed. I looked up to where he was pointing and saw the wanted signs of the killers. My eyes widened.

"Why would Ash put wanted signs of you guys?" I asked as I clicked the picture. It showed the killers all lined up, MM included, their sharp toys showing.

"He was probably thinking that if he ended up there, they would have too," Grace suggested. "Yea, but wouldn't he have gone and looked for them once he realized they weren't in Las Vegas," Isaiah asked as he came to stand beside me.

"Maybe he's waiting for them to show up?" Brady suggested from the couch. Jason and Michael looked at each other and went into the kitchen. "Jason, Michael, what are you doing?" Grace asked.

Silence. I narrowed my eyes and stood from the desk and slowly walked into the kitchen. The next thing I knew, I was dodging a machete.

"Allie look out!" Candy yelled. I ducked and scooted back as Jason came for me. I stumbled upward and ran into the living room. Michael was coming through the first door that led to the living room and Jason through the second. They were cornering us.

I grabbed hold of Isaiah and Brady and put them between Grace and me. Candy and the dolls stood in front of us. I closed my eyes in fear and grabbed ahold of Graces hand. This was the end for us. God, forgive me.

_Crash_

Breaking glass and a 'swooshing' sound met my ears as Creeper flew through the window and tackled Michael. Freddy jumped on Jason's back and led him into the kitchen.

I opened my eyes. Creeper was back?! And he just saved us! Freddy too!

"Come on," Candy ordered and Isaiah and Brady picked up the dolls. We went out the front door and down to the road, waiting for it to end and an explanation from Creeper.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Reviews are always welcome! And thankyou to the ones who are still with me and welcome all the new viewers. And again, gimme some of them sweet, sweet reviews. Cya!**

**-A-KT66**


	21. Soft Landing

**Hello and welcome! There's another chapter for you brought to you by me! Without anything else, chapter 21.**

**-A-KT66**

* * *

Chapter 21: Soft Landing

The battling went on for three hours. And we were stuck outside. Candy said that he believed that Michael and Jason had been put under some kind of mind control spell or something like that.

I half believed him because I don't think Jason and Michael would straight out attack us but I don't think they were mind controlled.

I thought they could have been influenced by something so powerful that it could momentarily brain wash them. Even after this, I'm going to be wary of them. They could kill all of us in an instance and I certainly did not want that.

"When will this be over?" Grace complained. "We're not having much fun either," Brady remarked as he and Isaiah wrestled.

"Us others choose to agree," I commented as Brady tackled Isaiah. They looked to be having fun or at least entertaining themselves enough not to annoy me.

I sighed and began picking at the grass. Candy was pacing and I could tell it was making Grace nervous. And it was rather annoying.

"Candy sit!" I ordered and he scowled but did as he was told. The dolls were arguing. What about? I have no clue.

"Will you guys shut up?" Grace yelled in annoyance. I chuckled as they both flipped her off. Somebodies were having a bad day. I ran a hand through my hair when somebody landed on me. I grunted.

"Soft landing," Freddy cackled as he stood. I glared at the burnt pizza face. "That hurt," I hissed as I rubbed my back. "Aww, does someone need a band-aid?" Freddy mocked. I glanced over at Grace who smirked.

Freddy's eyes widened and he took off. "I really need to learn when to keep my mouth shut," he muttered as he ran. Grace and I broke into a fit of giggles. We fist bumped.

"What would I do without you?" I asked as I punched her softly in the shoulder. "I don't know," she shrugged with a grin. I rolled my eyes when somebody landed on us.

"Whoa," Creeper cackled, "soft landing."

"You did that on purpose!" Grace accused, sticking a finger in his face. She quickly pulled back when he tried to bite at it. He grinned a sickly smile

"And I 'know' you won't attempt to kick me, will you?" he challenged. Grace leaned on one leg and out a hand on her hip.

I took a step back. Sassy girl. Feisty when messed with. Sheesh. Remind me not to tick her off. She chuckled. She brought his fist up and got a good first punch in the nose.

Creeper stumbled back before resuming his composure, spreading his wings, and flying towards her. Grace ducked in time.

"I told you not to mess with me!"

"No you didn't!" Grace replied with a short laugh. "Run Grace! RUUUUUUUN!" Brady screamed.

"Could you be any louder, kid?" Freddy asked as he reappeared beside him. Brady shrugged. "Freddy, get Creeper," I ordered and he did as we was told.

Soon, we were all gathered in the road, sitting in a circle. Creeper was getting ready to explain to us what happened when MM appeared. That guy was creepier than Freddy on shower day. I shivered just imagining the horror.

"Ah my friends. I found you at a perfect time, no?" he asked. "Yea," I snorted. "Right after you got Jason and Michael to attack us."

"Ah that. Just grand isn't it? Hypnotizing the weak minded for your benefit. Beautiful, is it not?"

"You're creepy," Grace commented as she took a step back. I snorted. "No shit," I agreed while laughing. "But seriously, stranger danger," I said in an obnoxious high pitched voice.

MM turned to look at me and smiled. A genuine smile. It was a really weird and awkward genuine smile but a genuine smile all the same.

"Soon my Raven. Soon..." and disappeared. "Okay. Not weird at all," but truthfully I was scared. I had a big chance at dying. Or worse. Kidnapped.

I sighed and looked at the others. We were in deep doo-doo.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Leave me reviews! Please! I'm begging you. I should have another chapter up by tomorrow or the day after next. Who knows? Until then, be safe and have fun! Cya! **

**-A-KT66**


End file.
